My Destiny
by JinChubbyII
Summary: Dia pasti akan kudapatkan. Takdirku! / JinV, LeoN and the other BTS-VIXX Pairing / YAOI / Re-Upload!


**My Destiny**

 **...**

 **Kim Seok Jin & Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Taek Woon & Cha Hak Yeon**

 **...**

 **Min Yoon Gi & Park Ji Min**

 **Jung Ho Seok & Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Kim Nam Joon**

 **Lee Hong Bin & Han Sang Hyuk**

 **Kim Won Shik & Lee Jae Hwan**

 **Shim Chang Min**

 **Kim Young Woon (Kangin) & Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

 **Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeo Wook**

 **Lee Min Hyuk**

 **...**

 **Cast lain akan menyusul seiring bertambahnya chapter**

 **...**

 **YAOI, GS (Leeteuk & Ryeo Wook), VamFic**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading~~**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

 _Ia menatap kesekeliling tempatnya kini berada. Sebuah bangunan besar yang diyakininya adalah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno, dengan foto berukuran besar yang berjajar pada dinding bangunan itu._

 _Bangunan itu terlihat remang, karena hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala disetiap sudut bangunan itu. Disebelah kanannya terdapat tangga dengan spiral yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua rumah itu._

 _Dengan rasa takut, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah dengan perlahan. Menaikki satu persatu anak tangga itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lorong disisi kiri dan kanannya._

 _" Bagaimana keadaan anakku? "_

 _Suara yang halus namun terdengar sangat khawatir itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat salah satu ruangan dengan pintu besarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa ingin tahu membuatnya mendekati ruangan itu secara perlahan._

 _Setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja bermata tajam tengah mengelus kedua bahu seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang sebatas lengannya. Juga seorang namja tampan yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya, wajahnya begitu pucat. Lebih pucat dari orang sakit biasanya._

 _Dan yang membuat mereka semakin aneh dalam penglihatannya adalah, pakaian mereka. Seorang namja lain yang berdiri disebelah kanan mereka menghela nafasnya dengan pelan._

 _" Maafkan saya Nyonya, tapi kondisi tuan muda saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Sebaiknya, tuan muda harus secepat mungkin mendapatkannya. Jika tidak- "_

 _" Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin-ssi?! Usia anakku belum cukup untuk melakukan hal itu! Kau ingin membuatnya cepat mati?!"_

 _Namja manis yang sedang mengintip itu mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Tapi salahkan saja rasa keingintahuannya yang besar itu hingga ia masih bertahan disana._

 _" Maafkan saya Tuan Besar, bukan maksud saya ingin membuat tuan muda seperti itu. Tapi jika dibiarkan, justru hal inilah yang akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Saran saya, lebih baik tuan muda segera menemui anak itu dan mempersuntingnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat tuan muda kembali pulih. " namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu menjelaskan._

 _" Tapi.. jika anakku mempersuntingnya, bukankah saat bulan purnama nanti mereka harus melakukan ritual itu? Itu sama saja dengan membahayakan diri mereka. " sang wanita berucap. Ia menggenggam tangan anaknya yang terlihat sangat pucat._

 _" Nyonya, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Selama kita menjalankan semua yang bersangkutan dari ritual itu dengan benar, saya yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "_

 _Kedua mata namja manis itu seketika melirik jemari tangan namja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia lalu melihat kedua mata namja itu perlahan mulai terbuka._

 _" Eoh? Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang sakit? Katakan pada eomma. " wanita itu mengelus lengan anaknya._

 _Namja tampan berwajah pucat itu menoleh, menatap sang ibu yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir._

 _" Aku akan melakukannya. " ucapnya dengan suara yang parau namun terkesan dingin. Hingga mampu membuat namja manis itu sedikit bergidik._

 _" Apa katamu? Appa tidak akan mengizinkan. Usiamu belum cukup untuk melakukannya. Lagipula kondisimu saat ini juga sangat tidak mendukung. Lebih baik, kau tunggu sampai saatnya nanti sudah tiba. " sang ayah menjelaskan._

 _" Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menemui dia dan segera mempersuntingnya. Lagipula.. dia sudah ada disini. "_

 _" Sudah ada disini? Apa maksudmu? "_

 _Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, namja tampan itu menatap seorang namja manis yang masih mengintip dibalik pintu. Tepat pada kedua matanya._

 _" Dia ada disana. " ucapnya._

 _Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh pada apa yang ditatap oleh namja itu. Hal itu seketika membuat namja manis yang berada disana mematung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dan setelahnya, dengan perlahan ia mulai melangkah mundur. Membalikkan badannya, lalu berlari._

 _Sejenak ia menoleh kebelakang, dan kedua matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa namja dengan jubah hitam mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya kaki kanannya tersandung dan ia keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya._

 _" Maaf membuat anda takut. Tapi kami mohon jangan lari lagi dan ikutlah kami. " suara itu menyapa indera pendengarannya._

 _Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu._

 _" A-andwae.. shireo! Aku.. aku ingin pulang! " teriaknya._

 _" Kalau begitu maaf, tidak ada cara lain selain memaksa anda. " kini yang lain bersuara._

 _Namja manis itu perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya saat salah seorang dari mereka mendekat. Tangan yang terlihat sangat pucat itu terulur untuk menyentuh keningnya._

 _" ANDWAE! "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Namja_ manis itu terduduk diatas kasur empuknya. Ia terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya bermimpi buruk.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang kini masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

 _' Haah.. terjadi lagi. Dan kembali harus terbangun tepat jam empat. '_ batinnya.

Menghilangkan sejenak pemikirannya itu, disibakkannya selimut tebal yang menutupi kaki hingga sebatas pinggangnya. _Namja_ manis itu turun dari atas kasurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya sendiri.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca didepannya. Memandangnya sendu dan kembali menghela nafas pelan.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Lagi dan lagi. Kenapa mimpi buruk itu terus saja menghantuiku? Sudah selama satu bulan ini mimpi itu terus datang. Kupikir itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Tapi.. entah kenapa terus berlanjut. Suara itu dan.. tatapan matanya yang terlihat sangat tajam. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Membuatku takut.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahku. Setelah mengelapnya dengan handuk putih milikku, aku melangkah keluar dan melangkah mendekati meja belajar. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selama satu bulan. Lebih tepatnya sejak pertama kali aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

Tapi tidak masalah juga sebenarnya belajar sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Itu bisa membuatku mengerti pelajaran yang akan diterangkan saenim hari ini. Atau bahkan bisa bertanya jika ada hal yang tidak ku mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua langkah kakiku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju ruang makan keluarga. Sambil sesekali membenarkan dasi dan seragam yang kukenakan agar terlihat rapi.

" Pagi _appa_ , _eomma_.. " kucium kedua pipi mereka secara bergantian.

" Pagi juga Taehyung _ie_. Hari ini _eomma_ hanya sempat membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi. Tidak apa kan?" _eomma_ meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untukku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Ya _eomma_. Tidak apa-apa. "

" Hari ini ingin berangkat bersama _appa_? " _appa_ bertanya setelah melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah sarapanku. " Tidak usah _appa_. Hari ini biar aku berangkat sendiri naik bus. Tidak apa kan? "

 _Appa_ menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu hari ini _appa_ berangkat sendiri. Dan pastinya akan terasa bosan didalam mobil selama perjalanan ke kantor nanti. "

" _Eoh?_ Kenapa bosan? " tanyaku.

 _Appa_ menyeruput kopinya sejenak dan menatapku.

" Biasanya, ada seseorang yang bisa membuat kedua telinga appa sedikit heboh saat sedang mengendarai mobil. " kudengar kekehan kecil selanjutnya.

" _Appa_! _Issh_! " aku menggerutu kesal.

Ku akui aku memang sedikit tidak bisa diam. Tapi aku tidak seheboh itu juga.

" Hei sudahlah.. _yeobo~_ jangan membuatnya merengut kesal seperti itu. Kau senang sekali menjahilinya. " _eomma_ menginterupsi.

Oh yah, dan tentu saja aku menyukai perkataan _eomma_. _Eomma_ memang selalu membelaku.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu _appa_ berangkat duluan. Taehyung _ie_ habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru kau boleh berangkat, mengerti? " _appa_ memperingatkan seraya mengambil tas jinjing kantornya dan mulai berdiri.

" Aku mengerti _appa_. "

" Kuantar sampai mobilmu. "

Setelah itu, _appa_ berjalan menuju pintu bersama dengan _eomma_ yang mengantarnya. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera menghabiskan sarapanku sebelum terlambat.

 **Author Pov**

Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah. Keningnya mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati segerombolan siswa _yeoja_ yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Entahlah sesuatu itu apa. Tapi yang pasti, entah kenapa sesuatu tersebut membuat para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris melihatnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengarahkan ponsel untuk mengabadikan sesuatu tersebut.

Bruk!

" _Omo_! " Taehyung memekik saat seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan merangkul pundaknya. Membuatnya mau tak mau berhenti melangkah.

" Pagi Taehyung _ie_! " sapaan ceria itu membuatnya menoleh pada sang pelaku penubrukkan.

Kedua mata beningnya melihat _namja_ imut –Jung Kook- sahabatnya sedang tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman ceria sama seperti Jung Kook.

" Pagi juga Jung Kook- _ah_! " balasnya.

Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangannya pada situasi yang berada tak jauh dihadapan dirinya dan Taehyung. _Namja_ imut itu seketika mendesah malas.

" _Issh_! Kenapa para _yeoja_ itu bertingkah genit sekali sih?! " Jung Kook menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Eoh?_ Kau tau apa yang mereka ributkan? " Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Sahabat imutnya itu mengangguk. " Mereka sedang mengelilingi siswa pindahan. Yaah.. kau perlu tahu, mereka itu sangatlah tampan dan keren! " Jung Kook menjelaskan dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

" Kenapa kau bisa tahu? "

" Karena salah satu dari mereka itu adalah... kekasihku. " Jung Kook mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'kekasih' dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat lucu. " Kekasih? Kau tidak pernah bilang jika kau memilikki kekasih Jung Kook _ie_. "

" Hm.. maaf Taehyungie. "

" Sejak kapan kau memilikki kekasih? " ia memicingkan kedua matanya.

Jung Kook menunduk. " Ti-tiga bulan yang lalu. "

" Kau merahasiakanya dariku? "

" Tidak, bukan begitu. "

" Lalu? Aku ini kan sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? "

Ia tahu pasti Taehyung kecewa padanya. " Aku hanya menunggu situasi yang tepat. Ayolah Taehyung _ie_... jangan marah. "

Jung Kook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Taehyung searaya memasang puppy eyes'nya.

Taehyung terkekeh geli. Menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya itu.

" Yah! Kau mengerjaiku?! Ck! Taehyung _ie_ menyebalkan! "

" Hehehe... maaf-maaf. Wajahmu lucu sekali saat kukerjai tadi. Haha.. "

" _Isshh..!_ Taehyung _ie_ diamlah! " Jung Kook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kedua _namja_ itu masih asyik dengan dunia mereka, hingga tak menyadari enam orang _namja_ sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Jung Kook _ie~_ " panggilan yang terdengar manis itu membuat Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangannya.

Senyum ceria langsung tercipta diwajah imutnya saat melihat seorang _namja_ berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" Hoseok _Hyung_! " kedua tangannya langsung merangkul lengan kanan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam kekasih imutnya. Kedua matanya lalu melirik Taehyung yang saat itu hanya menatap mereka satu per satu.

" Kook _ie_ , apakah dia yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Sahabatmu yang bernama hm.. Kim Taehyung? " tanya Hoseok.

Jung Kook mengangguk cepat. " Ya _hyung_. Dialah yang bernama Kim Taehyung, sahabat manisku. Dan Taehyung, ini Hoseok _hyung_. Kekasihku. "

Taehyung sempat meringis malu saat Jung Kook berkata bahwa ia manis. Hoseok tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

" Jung Hoseok. " ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

" Ah! Kim Taehyung. " tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Hoseok tersenyum ramah dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. " Panggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung_ saja jika kita bertemu. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang berlaku formal padaku. " jelasnya.

" Ya _hyung_. "

" Hoseok! Kami juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. " celetukkan itu membuat mereka melihat pada seorang _namja_ manis dengan mata bulatnya sedang menatap Taehyung dengan antusias.

" Ya ya, baiklah _hyung_. Taehyung- _ah_ perkenalkan, mereka ini adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah Jaehwan _hyung_ , yang berdiri disampingnya itu adalah Jimin dan Wonshik, _namja_ tinggi yang berada dibelakang mereka itu adalah Hongbin, dia adik dari Jaehwan _hyung_. Dan dua _namja_ yang bersidiri paling belakang itu adalah Yoongi _hyung_ dan... kemana Jin _hyung_? " Hoseok menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu.

Jaehwan berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang saat itu tersenyum kikuk pada mereka. " Hai! Aku Jaehwan, panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku lebih tua darimu. Salam kenal Taehyung _ie_.. " ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan antusias tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang sedang mencari seseorang.

" Aku Wonshik, kekasih Jaehwan _ie hyung_. Akh! _Hyung_ sakit! "

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat Wonshik yang mendapat cubitan gratis dipinggangnya dari Jaehwan. Dapat dilihatnya Jaehwan yang menggerutu kesal dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

" Abaikan mereka. Namaku Jimin, kita akan satu kelas nanti. Jadi kau adalah teman pertamaku dari sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya ya. " Jimin mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ekhem..! " dehaman keras itu berasal dari _namja_ yang berdiri dipaling belakang. _Namja_ tampan dengan kulit putih bersih. Mmebuat Jimin meringis karenanya.

" Jimin itu kekasih Yoongi _hyung_. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Yoongi _hyung_ tipikal kekasih yang cemburuan. Jadi maklum saja jika ia sengaja berdeham keras tadi. " jelas Jaehwan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang mengarah padanya.

" Namaku Hongbin, seperti yang diucapkan Hoseok tadi. Aku adik dari Jaehwan _hyung_ , tapi jangan heran kenapa aku terlahir sebagai _namja_ yang sangat tampan sedangkan Jaehwan _hyung_ terlihat sangat manis. Dia mewarisi gen _eomma_ kami. " Hongbin menjelaskan tanpa peduli _hyung_ nya yang sudah siap untuk memukul wajah tampannya itu.

" Ck! Jangan dengarkan ucapannya Taehyung _ie_ , kenalkan namaku Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_. " _namja_ tampan yang berdiri dibelakang itu tersenyum ramah. Membuat Jimin mencibir pelan. –Sok manis- pikirnya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, semua sahabat Hoseok sangat baik dan juga ramah.

" Ya, salam kenal se- "

" Ah! Jin _hyung_ kau darimana saja? "

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hoseok itu memotong perkataan Taehyung. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh pada Hoseok yang berdiri membelakanginya dan melihat seseorang berdiri didepan Hoseok.

Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang tinggi badan Hoseok.

" Maaf, ada yang tertinggal dimobilku tadi. "

Deg!

 _' Suara itu...'_ Taehyung membatin.

Dilihatnya Hoseok mengangguk lalu kembali menoleh padanya.

" Nah Taehyung, ini yang terakhir. Namanya Seok Jin, kami biasa memanggilnya Jin _hyung_ karena dia paling tua diantara kami. Jin _hyung_ kenalkan, dia adalah Taehyung. Sahabat kekasihku. "

Dan seketika itu juga Taehyung terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Suara itu, tatapan mata itu, dan juga.. wajah itu. Ia mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya.

" Kim Seok Jin _imnida_ , salam kenal Kim Taehyung. "

Dan ia bersumpah demi seluruh ice cream miliknya, ia baru saja melihat namja tampan itu menyeringai –kecil- padanya.

 **Seok Jin Pov**

Kedua mataku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang berdiri diam tak bergerak didepanku. Dapat kudengar detak jantungnya yang berdentum cepat saat kedua mata beningnya menatap kedua mata tajamku.

Jadi seperti ini wajahnya ketika sedang terkejut. Lucu dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Lihat saja, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan kedua matanya melihatku. Mungkin karena rasa terkejutnya terlalu tinggi.

 _' Oh ayolah hyung! Berhenti menyeringai kecil seperti itu! '_

Aku kembali memasang ekspresi seperti semula saat mendengar teguran itu. Kulirik Yoongi yang sedang menatap ke arah sekitar kami tanpa minat.

" Tae? " panggilan itu membuatku kembali melihat padanya. Dan menemukannya yang sedang mengerjapkan kedua mata.

" _Eo-eoh_? Ya Jung Kook _ie_? " ia menyahut dengan sedikit terbata.

" Kau kenapa? " Jung Kook –kekasih sahabatku- itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

 _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa-apa. " jawabnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku masuk. " Yoongi menyeletuk.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mengerti akan maksud ucapannya.

" _Eoh_? " kuhentikan niatku yang tadinya ingin melangkah dan kembali memperhatikannya.

Dia menatap kami semua dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

" Hanya mereka yang masih bersekolah. Aku dan Yoongi akan masuk ke Universitas. Yang tentunya bagian dari sekolah ini juga. " jelasku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Diikuti Yoongi dibelakangku setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada yang lain.

Kami berbelok ke kanan dan melewati gerbang Universitas yang nantinya akan menjadi tempatku dan Yoongi menimba ilmu. Hanya kedok saja sebenarnya. Tapi jika tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa memantaunya dan mendapatkannya.

" Dia manis sekali ternyata. " Yoongi mulai berucap.

" Ya. Dan akan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku secepatnya. Dia takdirku. " ucapku penuh dengan tekad hingga kedua bola mataku mulai berubah warna menjadi merah bercampur garis hitam.

" Aku tahu itu. Dan tolong kendalikan dirimu _hyung_. "

Mendengar perkataannya itu, aku mulai kembali mengendalikan diriku. Berjalan memasukki koridor Universitas sambil terus membayangkan wajah manisnya.

Ya. Dia pasti akan kudapatkan. Takdirku!

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Hay~ Masih ada yang ingat fanfic ini?**

 **Mungkin sebagian sudah ada yang lupa ya? Hehe**

 **Pertama! Maaf aku nggak bisa sesuai janji update ya #DeepBow**

 **Maklum mahasiswa kejar target selesaikan skripsi yah begini #nangis**

 **Kedua! Aku fix menjadikan Jimin uke disini. Why? Because he is really really to be cute boy now~~**

 **Dan.. hasil voting kemarin beberapa orang bilang Jimin sekarang lebih baik jadi uke, hehe**

 **Ketiga! Jika masih ada yang ingat dan minat, tolong baca dan review ^^**

 **Sekian dan Terima kasih**

 **See you~**


End file.
